One Picture by AnnaTW (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Uma foto diz mais que mil palavras.


Oi, gente! E aqui está mais uma one shot traduzida. Agradeço novamente a** AnnaTW** por autorizar a tradução para o português. Mais, e mais doses de Pepperony!

Eu estarei postando mais traduções em breve. Boa leitura!

* * *

_One shot – __**One Picture**_

Fotos dizem mais sobre as pessoas. Elas podem mostrar as relações das pessoas. Como elas se sentiram um com a outra naquele momento. Seu humor naquele momento. Se elas estão felizes ou tristes ou mal-humoradas. Ou elas poderiam simplesmente mostrar às pessoas um momento importante em suas vidas. Um momento que queriam lembrar. Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, afinal.

Uma imagem. Isso é tudo o que tinha. Uma imagem, em um evento específico que disse a todos o que eles precisavam saber. Foi na última festa. Ninguém estava interessado em saber onde ela foi tirada, mas eles estavam de pé sobre um tapete vermelho com luzes saindo de todas as direções em direção a eles. Isso mostrou às pessoas como eles estavam um com o outro, e como a sua relação tinha mudado. Do lado de fora, parecia que nada tinha mudado desde a última festa. Como poderia ter mudado tanto em um curto espaço de quatro semanas e agora ser diferente? Mas se você olhar mais perto você irá ver. A foto mostra as pessoas três coisas. Três coisas que todos chegam a mesma conclusão.

Eles estão felizes.

Incrivelmente felizes. Você pode ver isso em seus maneirismos, enquanto caminhavam ao longo do tapete vermelho. E a foto pegou um momento perfeito. Ficou claro como o dia é longo. Se você pensar sobre isso vai ver que eles sempre formaram um casal. Sempre brincando e rindo, se divertindo e passando o dia juntos. Mas eles pareciam especialmente cuidadosos nesta foto em particular. Tony tinha dito claramente algo divertido e, muito provavelmente, sugestivo. A forma como o sorriso dele havia aumentado mostrou que ele estava orgulhoso do que ele acabara de dizer. Pepper também estava mostrando sua alegria. Você podia ver seus lábios curvados para cima em um sorriso brilhante, mas ela estava obviamente tentando suprimi-lo. Repetindo: ela estava _tentando_. O fato dela não conseguir nem esconder um sorriso deve ter dito as pessoas. Eles pareciam muito mais confortáveis e relaxados. Muito mais felizes.

Eles estavam íntimos.

Eles estavam claramente mais próximos. E muito mais amigáveis que o normal. Ambos sempre foram sentimentais e sensíveis - o que era um conhecimento comum, mas sempre foi Tony que chegou perto de Pepper. No entanto, nesta foto, os dois estavam invadindo seus espaços pessoais. Tony estava inclinado em direção a Pepper. Todo o seu corpo virou-se para ela, e ele estava inclinando-se para ela. Como foi dito, qualquer que seja o comentário sarcástico, foi dito por ele, o nariz de Tony estava meio enterrado no cabelo dela. Seus lábios pareciam estar roçando a pele dela enquanto ele falava. E Pepper não o empurrou. Sua própria cabeça se inclinava mais para que Tony pudesse ouvir o que ela dizia. Era quase como se estivessem compartilhando segredos. Segredos que não podia ser ouvidos por mais ninguém. Como se fossem deles. Agora, que as pessoas estavam vendo aquilo, elas poderia dizer que isso não é o que os amigos fazem. Claro que eles se abraçavam e chegavam perto um do outro em momentos de necessidade, mas não quando eles estavam apenas posando ao longo de um tapete vermelho como empregador e empregado. Muito mais íntimo.

Eles queriam isso.

Nos últimos dez anos, as pessoas poderia dizer que eles queriam isso. Tony estava ansiando por isso. Não que ele não poderia fazer isso em qualquer outro lugar, mas sua assistente era como uma missão para ele. E quando a profissional - a maravilhosa Pepper Potts foi contratada, Tony estava ferrado. Ela não cedia de jeito nenhum, e Tony não conseguiria o que queria. Mas esta imagem mostrou algo diferente. Todas as pessoas sabiam que eles estavam juntos, e que parecia que estavam juntos por um tempo. A mão de Tony estava pendurada abaixo de suas costas, e balançava firmemente em torno de sua cintura, olhando-a como se ele fosse seu protetor. Isso o fez parecer desesperado também. Desesperado para ter seu corpo perto do seu. Pepper só retribuía as ações de Tony. Seus braços estavam cruzados, de modo que sua mão pudesse agarrar-se à lapela do terno de Tony. Ela queria que ele estivesse por perto também. Pepper foi avançando cada vez mais de modo que seus dedos bagunçavam o paletó dele mostrando sua necessidade.

As pessoas diziam que uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras. Mil palavras sobre o que então? Quem poderia dizer mais que mil palavras sobre uma imagem? Mesmo que a imagem gritasse novas e interessantes coisas. Coisas que os repórteres poderiam torcer e transformá-las em fofocas. A imagem não pode valer mil. Essa imagem mostrou tudo o que as pessoas precisavam saber. E era três.

Eles. Estão. Namorando.

* * *

E Então, gente. Gostaram? Quem quiser ler a original, é só pesquisar pelo nome da autora. Eu estarei sendo fiel ao nome original da one shot! Até a próxima!


End file.
